Welcome to the Show
by PreuBen
Summary: "Do you know why I choose Charmander as my starter?" The question was sudden and part of him didn't want to ask, yet he couldn't stop the question from passing through his lips. "Because I'm going to love the expressions you make when he lights your body ablaze." - Nuzlocke Challenge - Onesided Yandere OC / Green -
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: I really shouldn't be adding another story, but I just couldn't help myself. I've always wanted to write a Insane/Yandere character, but have never had the courage to. This story won't be kind and the rating may have to be changed later on. Though for those you find they enjoy this story, please Review what you think. **

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own anything Pokemon related.**

**Warning: Character Death, Blood-Shed, Violent Situations, Insanity**

**Game: Pokemon LeafGreen**

**Rules:**

**1.) If Pokemon faints it is to be immediately released or stored in a box titled 'Grave' permanently and cannot be withdrawn ever again. (The Pokemon is dead)**

**2.) All captured Pokemon MUST be nicknamed**

**3.) Can only catch first Pokemon seen on Route/City/Cave/Ocean/ Etc…. **

**- Do NOT catch duplicates**

**- If duplicate is your 'First encounter' you have two more chances to find something new before moving on.**

**- If you have a Pokemon from a certain Evolution line and find another within that Evolution line (Ex: Caterpie – Metapod – Butterfree) it is to be treated as a duplicate and CANNOT be captured.**

**4.) No Legendaries **

**5.) Capture rules are briefly ignored if a Shiny is encountered.**

* * *

_They crowded around the small lifeless body that lay before them. Fear shined brightly in their eyes as they began questioning one another. Eyes were watching, watching to see if someone did something they didn't typically do, waiting to pounce. _

"_Grandpa…" A small brunette child spoke as he began pulling on the sleeve of his grandfather's lab coat. "Grandpa….I know who did it…" His words caused the old man to twitch before quickly looking down at his grandson with wide eyes. The professor quickly looked around to make sure no one else had heard the boy's words before kneeling down. Everyone was in panic; he didn't need them jumping his young grandson demanding answers. _

"_Green…Did you see who killed him?" The older man questioned in a hushed tone, hoping the young boy would understand to do the same. _

"_Yes!" The boy called out yet quickly quieted himself as people began turning their attention towards him. "Y-Yeah…." He began mumbling and didn't continue until everyone had begun looking back towards the broken and battered body of the young child. "I-It was Garnet…" This caused the professor to raise a brow; there was no possible way a child who perform such a violent and brutal crime. Especially a child as easily frighten and quiet as her. _

"_Green… I know you don't get along well with Garnet, but that doesn't justify making up such lies about her." His voice was stern and Blue couldn't help but flinch lightly in response. He wasn't backing down now, even if his grandfather didn't believe his words at first, he wasn't going to stop until he believed the truth. _

"_Grandpa, I saw her!" No one turned around this time when the boy cried out, but he didn't take the chance and quickly quieted himself once more. "S-She said she wanted to see what kind of reaction she could get if she killed him. S-She's crazy grandpa, y-you have to believe me." He saw the disappointment in the grey orbs of the man he idolized. He couldn't stop the tears from forming in his eyes. "Please believe me…." _

_He didn't receive a response, the man already rising to his full height and turning his back to his grandson. The boy felt the tears about to flow, but shut his eyes tightly to prevent that from happening. He didn't open them until anger had begun taking over his being. _

_Snapping his head his hazel orbs sought out the only other person that had witnessed the crime in action. And when they fell on the silver-haired child, the fire inside him only grew in size. He didn't waste any time making his way over._

"_Something you n-need Green?" The girl questioned before letting her long silver lock fall into her face, blocking her crimson orbs from view. _

"_Cut the act." Green hissed in a hushed tone, making sure no one else was hearing their conversation. _

"_W-W-What do you mean…?" The girl questioned as she looked up at the boy, her lip quivering as small tears began forming in her eyes. She looked as if she was about to faint from this social interaction. _

"_You know exactly what I mean." Green hissed once more before leaning in close to the girl's face. "I'm going to prove it to everyone; everyone is going to know what you did." He felt his blood suddenly run cold when the act dropped._

_Crimson orbs were wide and vivid with such raw emotions, it was unnerving. Yet it was the wicked smile that graced her lips that made Green begin panicking. It was the same wicked expression she wore when she stabbed the young boy in the chest. _

"_I'd like to see you try."_

**~X~**

"Garnet, honey are you packed yet?" The feminine voice echoed through the small home. "If you don't leave now, you'll be late to choose your first Pokemon."

"C-Coming mother." A young woman answered as she pocketed the switch blade into her backpack. She couldn't leave such evidence behind that would lead to questioning.

Smiling to herself she zipped the backpack before slinging the bag over her shoulder. She turned her attention towards her mirror getting one last look of herself before leaving. There staring back at her was a young woman that closely resembled a young man. Her silver locks cut short as easier to manage on the journey she was about to embark on. It was her choice of clothing though that caused many people that weren't from Pallet to question her gender though.

She smiled once more to herself before putting on a fearful expression. An act she had been performing for as long as she could remember. Once the mask was placed on, she began walking down the staircase.

"O-Oh I know the television says it's normal for kids to leave at this age…b-but…" The woman Garnet referred to as 'mother' blubbered before pulling the young woman into a tight embrace. An embrace Garnet was reluctant to return. She was hoping she would have avoided this sappy farewell.

"II know mother, I-I'll miss you as well." The young girl spoke as she let fake tear stream down her cheeks. This only caused her mother to begin hugging her tighter in return. She didn't release her either for another ten minutes. It was when Garnet finally pried herself away from the woman, was she finally able to head towards Oak's Laboratory.

It wasn't hard locating the large Laboratory when there were only about ten houses in the small town of Pallet. It was the kind of town where everyone knew each other and everything about you, even if you didn't want them to.

"My, My Garnet, I had a feeling you would be late." The old Professor laughed once the girl walked through the doors of his lab. The older man was standing next to a table that was bare except for the three red and white colored balls that sat upon it. Crimson eyes quickly ran over the three capsules, peering through the tops at the Pokemon that were held inside. She was met with three pairs of hopeful eyes gazing back.

"I-I'm sorry Professor….It….It was harder to say g-goodbye than I originally thought." Oak's gaze soften as his grey orbs moved towards the young man that stood beside him. How he could relate to those words.

"I know all too well…." Shaking his head and forcing back the tears the elderly man turned his attention back towards Garnet, a small smile forming on his lips. "Well we've been waiting for your arrival. I have picked three Pokemon for you to choose from as your starter Pokemon." Oak gestured to the Poke'balls that laid on the table, to Pokemon that Garnet had already looked at. She knew exactly who she wanted. "Go ahead and choose your first partner."

"W-What? Gramps, are you saying she gets to choose first?!" Green cried out with wide with shock. He knew his Grandfather sometimes preferred the young girl over him, but this was just pushing it!

"Thank y-you…" Garnet mumbled before walking towards the small table. She didn't waste any time reaching down and picking up the small capsule that held her starter. Holding out the Poke'ball, Garnet easily released the Pokemon. She waited a few moments for the red light to fade away before a small smile formed on her lips. There standing before her was the pre-evolve form of her favorite fire-type Pokemon.

"Chaaarrr!" The Pokemon called out as he stood tall and proud, something Garnet could say she really liked.

"Charmander? That is a very nice choice. Would you like to nickname him?" Oak questioned before turning his attention towards his grandson. The boy was walking towards the table and retrieving his own starter.

Garnet though was staring at the Pokemon before her trying to decide on what to call the young Pokemon. It took another five minutes until she settled on a name she rather enjoyed. "Huo…"

"That's a stupid name." Green spoke immediately after Garnet had spoken the fire-type's name. Without skipping a beat Green turned on his heel holding out the Poke'ball that contained his starter. "Let's see whose Pokemon is stronger."

"W-What? Green do you not have any patience?" Oak questioned before sighing loudly, there was no talking his grandson out of this. "If you two want to have a battle, please take it out back." Neither trainer complained as the relocated to the desolate backyard. The fence surrounding the backyard high enough to hide what was happening from pass byers.

"I'm going to become Champion." Green spoke once the two newbie trainers had taken separate ends of the yard.. "Once I become Champion, people will have to believe me when I say you're crazy, they'll lock you away for good." He didn't wait though for Garnet to reply back, he knew she wouldn't anyways. Releasing his starter from its Pokemon, Garnet came face to face with Green's beginner Pokemon.

"Squirtle!"

"A Water type? Really Green, don't think for a moment that just because you have a type advantage means you are going to defeat me." Garnet spoke letting her earlier act fall. She felt no fear acting as her true self in front of this boy; no one believed his words anyways.

"Shut up!" Green yelled in anger before pointing his finger towards Huo. "Squirtle, use tackle attack!" The small water-type didn't waste any time before kicking off the ground and charging towards Huo.

"Huo…don't move." Huo twitched and gave his trainer a questioning look before nodding his head and standing his ground. It was only when Squirtle was mere inches away from landing a hit, did his trainer finally give him another command. "Spin, and hit it." Listening, the Pokemon spun on his heel making sure to pick up momentum from the spin before slamming his tail roughly into Squirtle's face.

"S-Squirtle!" Green cried out as his Pokemon flew backwards a few feet. He remained worried until the Pokemon rose back to his feet. "Try tackle attack again!" Green commanded once he knew his Squirtle hadn't taken any major damage from the attack.

Huo stood by his trainer becoming more confident in her commands, Easily dodging the Squirtle's attacks and countering with his own. It wasn't surprising when the water-type finally had enough and collapsed to the ground.

"Squirtle!" Green cried out before rushing to his Pokemon's side, concern showing easily on his features. It was a reaction Garnet watched for a few moments before speaking.

"Do you know why I choose Charmander as my starter?" The question was sudden and part of him didn't want to ask, didn't want to because he knew those deadly eyes were bright with excitement. But he couldn't stop himself, couldn't keep his lips shut, and soon the questioned was released into the air. "Because I'm going to love the expressions you make when he lights your body ablaze."

* * *

**Current Team:**

**Huo – Male – Charmander – Lv. 6**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Please leave a review telling me if you enjoy this story or have any questions.**

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own anything Pokemon related.**

**Warning: Character Death, Blood-Shed, Violent Situations, Insanity**

**Game: Pokemon LeafGreen**

**Rules:**

**1.) If Pokemon faints it is to be immediately released or stored in a box titled 'Grave' permanently and cannot be withdrawn ever again. (The Pokemon is dead)**

**2.) All captured Pokemon MUST be nicknamed**

**3.) Can only catch first Pokemon seen on Route/City/Cave/Ocean/ Etc…. **

**- Do NOT catch duplicates**

**- If duplicate is your 'First encounter' you have two more chances to find something new before moving on.**

**- If you have a Pokemon from a certain Evolution line and find another within that Evolution line (Ex: Caterpie – Metapod – Butterfree) it is to be treated as a duplicate and CANNOT be captured.**

**4.) No Legendaries **

**5.) Capture rules are briefly ignored if a Shiny is encountered.**

* * *

"There doesn't seem to be many Pokemon in the area." Crimson orbs scanned the route once more before narrowing in frustration. Wasn't Route 1 famous for being overcrowded with Rattata and Pidgey? If so, where were the Pokemon?

"Char?" The young Pokemon spoke as he gazed up towards his trainer. The young woman was rather frightening, but she was his trainer. He would follow her every command until she no longer found any use for him.

"Let's move on to Viridian City, Huo. It doesn't seem as if we'll be adding anyone else to our team." Garnet growled lightly before turning on her heel and continuing on her way. Huo was about to run after his trainer if he wasn't for the sudden rustling sound coming from the nearby bush. "Huo, I said-" She paused as she watched a dark purple form fall out of the bush Huo stood by.

"Ratta?" The cry was high-pitched and seemed rather feminine. Garnet could only assume the Rattata was female.

"Huo, use scratch. Do not use full force, I would like to have her join our team." A small smirk formed on pale lips as she reached into her backpack and search for a empty Poke'ball.

Huo nodded his head signaling that he understood before leaping at the smaller opponent. The attack startled the young Rattata but she quickly recovered, her eyes narrowing into slits before charging at Huo. Huo tried blocking the oncoming attack, yet was too slow. The Rattata ran circles around him before digging her teeth into his tail.

Huo released a small cry of pain before turning and landing a rather rough hit on the Pokemon. It wasn't enough to keep her down.

"Huo, that is enough." Garnet called out, her eyes shining bright with excitement. This small Pokemon couldn't easily out speed her higher leveled Charmander. She would have to work on her attack and defense, but she could say for certain that the small Pokemon would always land the first hit.

Garnet's smirk on grew in size before she threw the Poke'ball that was held tightly in her hand. The Rattata didn't stand a chance as the ball slammed into her back, quickly sucking her form inside in a beam of red light.

1 Shake…

2 Shakes…

3 Shakes…

The ball stopped moving.

A feeling of pride began swelling inside as crimson orbs watched the Poke'ball finally still. This was her first official capture, the second Pokemon on her team. A team she planned to mold into champions.

**~Capture~**

**Name: Sol**

**Species: Rattata**

**Level: 3**

**Nature: Naïve**

**Ability: Guts**

**Location: Route 1**

**~End~**

"Excellent work Huo, we'll need to work on your speed, but for now let us train you." Shifting her gaze, Garnet began looking for any other sign of Pokemon. Eyes soon focusing on another bush a few meters off the path. "Follow me."

Huo stared at his trainer for a few moments before running after her. Why did he have this sinking feeling that something was wrong? This horrible gut feeling that something terrible was about to happen, something that would change his life forever.

"Huo, use Ember." Huo snapped out of his thoughts as he saw the fleeing Rattata. The rodent made the mistake of trying to run passed him, leaving him wide open to the fire attack. This Pokemon was nowhere near as fast as Sol, which made it easy for his attack to hit.

The Rattata released a high pitched sound of pain before collapsing to the ground. The flames eating at his flesh leaving behind a mess.

Why did his trainer order such an attack? Didn't she say earlier not to use such powerful moves?

"Huo…end him."

W-What?

"Char?!" The small-fire type cried out as he turned to face his trainer, only to take a step back in fear. Why was she smiling? T-This was a happy matter, she was asking him to do something terrible! She was asking him to…..t-to…..

"I do not tolerate hesitation, Huo." Her eyes were cold and focused only on him, he could only shiver in fear. He knew she wouldn't hesitate to end him, not when she had so calmly ordered him to do the same to another being. "You will either follow through with what has been ordered, or you will be removed from this team."

'…_Please forgive me…'_

He walked calmly, calmly towards the frightened Pokemon. His high-pitched squeals of terror only making this so much harder. His cries for help, His cries to please be spared….it only made it hurt worse. Didn't he understand it was either Him or me?

'…_P-Please forgive me…'_

He leaned down and tried to block out the shrill screams from the Pokemon before him. And in one swift movement, he clamped his jaws down on the screaming Pokemon's throat. The blood quickly pooled into his mouth, the salty taste only bringing tears to his eyes. Even though his mind screamed for him to release, he didn't….not until the Rattata finally stopped moving. Not until the Rattata had taken his last breath.

"Good work." Garnet praised as Huo lifted his body back into its natural upright position.

W-Wasn't praise from your trainer supposed to bring you a sense of pride? If so why was he feeling so much shame?

"Let's find you another opponent."

* * *

**Current Team:**

**Huo – Male – Charmander – Lv. 10 **

**Sol – Female – Rattata – Lv. 3**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Please leave a review telling me if you enjoy this story or have any questions.**

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own anything Pokemon related.**

**Warning: Character Death, Blood-Shed, Violent Situations, Insanity**

**Game: Pokemon LeafGreen**

**Rules:**

**1.) If Pokemon faints it is to be immediately released or stored in a box titled 'Grave' permanently and cannot be withdrawn ever again. (The Pokemon is dead)**

**2.) All captured Pokemon MUST be nicknamed**

**3.) Can only catch first Pokemon seen on Route/City/Cave/Ocean/ Etc…. **

**- Do NOT catch duplicates**

**- If duplicate is your 'First encounter' you have two more chances to find something new before moving on.**

**- If you have a Pokemon from a certain Evolution line and find another within that Evolution line (Ex: Caterpie – Metapod – Butterfree) it is to be treated as a duplicate and CANNOT be captured.**

**4.) No Legendaries **

**5.) Capture rules are briefly ignored if a Shiny is encountered.**

* * *

A feral look took over the Rattata's features as she bit down on the struggling Pidgey's throat, not releasing until the flying-type had finally stopped moving.

"Good work, Sol." Garnet praised before returning Sol to her Poke'ball. The new addition showed great potential having killed so easily when commanded. She was more promising than Huo who had not taken his training well.

Speaking of the Fire-type.

Garnet turned to watch as her starter set yet another Rattata ablaze. Watching with knowing eyes that he was holding himself back, not using his full power when attacking. If he didn't stop holding himself back, then she would soon have to remove him.

"Huo, let us try and find another teammate on Route 22." Garnet didn't wait for her Pokemon to follow, she knew he would run after her and catch up. And that he did.

It didn't take the pair long to arrive in Viridian City, though they quickly passed through and made their way towards Route 22. It was the Route that lead towards the Pokemon League, yet it was also a place where Garnet could find a new addition for her team.

"I'll let Sol handle the next Pokemon; she needs more experience than you." The young trainer spoke as she looked down to her silent Pokemon. Her gaze didn't linger long before she was looking into the thick grass, waiting for something to move. When she spotted the small rustling she quickly released Sol from her Poke'ball.

"Ratta…" Sol called weakling before looking around trying to locate her opponent. She was surprised when she saw nothing before her.

"Sol, you will attack the Pokemon that is moving around in this grass. You are restrain yourself because this will be the newest addition to out team." Garnet spoke before looking down to her Pokemon making sure she understood. It was only when the Rattata nodded did she signal her to attack.

Sol wasted no time before leaping into the grass and attacking the Pokemon Garnet at gestured at. It was during their small struggle did Garnet notice that Sol had begun battling a Mankey. Good, that would do well in the gym they were heading towards.

Garnet waiting until the Mankey could barely move before throwing the Poke'ball that she held.

1 Shake…

2 Shakes…

3 Shakes…

…Caught!

**~Caught~**

**Name: Skadi**

**Species: Mankey**

**Level: 3**

**Nature: Relaxed**

**Ability: Vital Spirit**

**Location: Route 22**

**~End~**

She couldn't keep the smile off her lips as she walked towards the still Poke'ball. A fighting-type was truly a great addition to the team. It would do extremely well in the Gym, as well as Mt. Moon against the many Geodudes that resided there.

"Don't you dare pick up that Poke'ball!" Garnet blinked twice before lifting herself upright and leaving the Mankey's Poke'ball lying on the ground. She recognized that voice easily, the hatred it held could only belong to one person.

"Green, I didn't know you were in the area." Garnet spoke as a small smile graced her features. "I would have thought you would still be in Pallet Town licking your wounds."

"Shut up!" Green cried out as a fire burn in his hazel orbs. "Just because you beat me once doesn't mean you can pull it off once more!"

"Would you like to see? I have no doubt in my Pokemon's strength. I know that I could defeat your entire team with only one of mine." Garnet laughed before shifting her gaze towards Sol. The Rattata was exhausted from training, but Garnet had full faith that her Pokemon could easily handle Green.

"Those are big words, and I don't believe you have the skill to back them up. Last battle I was worked up and didn't focus, this time will be different." Green spoke before reaching down and pulling a Poke'ball off his belt. He would make the girl regret ever meeting him.

"If you are so confident in your skill, than how about a little wager?" Green rose a brow in confusion, though he didn't voice his confusion as Garnet began explaining. "If you win, I'll let you kill off anyone of my Pokemon." Hazel orbs widened in shock. Why? He didn't know. This sounded like something the psychopathic thought of. "But if I win, I get to choose which Pokemon of yours takes its final breath."

Green gulped as he began thinking over the rules of this wager. He had no doubt that he would win against her….but could he _kill _one of her Pokemon?

Looking down at the Rattata that stood at her side he began thinking he could.

The poor Pokemon was covered from head to toe in blood; she looked about ready to kneel over. Yet there was a spark in those black orbs. A spark that said she would continue fighting for her life, that killing wasn't a problem for her.

…..He could kill them….if only to end their suffering…

"I accept." Green spoke before turning his attention back towards Garnet. He would finally wipe that smug smirk off her face. "Go Pidgey."

"Sol, I'll be using you." Garnet spoke as she watched the Rattata out of the corner of her eye. "Do not end them until instructed." Sol nodded her head before making her way to stand in front of her trainer. Taking her battle stance as she watched the Pidgey closely. "Oh and Sol." Sol turned her attention back towards Garnet, yet immediately regretted doing so. "Don't fail me." Those crazed eyes, that large smile….they meant that she wasn't afraid to end her. Wasn't afraid to kill her if she didn't win.

It only set a fire under her, she had to give it everything she had.

"Pidgey use sand attack!" Green called out and his Pidgey responded immediately. Flapping its wings, the wind stirred the loose dirt from the ground. Sending the small particles towards Sol to try lower her accuracy. The attack only seemed to irritate her, causing a feral look to take over her expression. A look that Garnet enjoyed seeing.

"Sol, Hyper Fang." Garnet spoke with a chuckle and could only feel her smile growing in size as her Pokemon launched herself forward. She easily caught the Pidgey by the wing, biting down hard enough the cripple the Pokemon. Garnet felt that it wouldn't cause permanent damage….if Green rushed to the Pokemon Center. "Mercy Sol."

Remembering her trainer's earlier command, Sol released the Pidgey ignoring the cries of pain and anger he began releasing. He should be grateful, he had been spared. Giving a small sound of annoyance, Sol turned her gaze towards Green, waiting for him to summon her next opponent.

Green though was startled, startled by the bloodlust that had seemed to take over the Rattata's features. Rattata weren't supposed to be this intimidating!

"Next Pokemon Green or do you forfeit." Garnet's laughing caused Green's anger to flare as well as turn his attention back to their battle.

"Squirtle! Use Withdrawal!" Garnet rose a brow as the small water-type appeared on the field already hidden in its shell. This would prove to be quite troublesome of she couldn't manage to find a way to get it out. Her mind quickly ran through battle plans, before settling on one she felt would work quite well.

"Sol, use quick attack-" Sol readied herself, preparing to launch herself at the water-type that remained hidden. She paused though when her trainer began speaking once more "-On Green."

"W-What?!"

Sol pondered her trainer's method, but didn't pause in her movement. Changing her direction from the Squirtle to his trainer. Running she prepared to hit the human head on, she didn't expect the Squirtle to suddenly appear in front of her and hit her with a tackle attack.

She easily brushed off the attack before narrowing her gaze. "Sol, you know what to do." She understood her trainer's commands now. Attack his master and the Growlithe will attack. Kicking off the ground Sol charged forward, moving faster than the water-type. She easily dodged the tackle attack before using Hyper Fang on the Squirtle in return.

It was a Critical Hit.

Garnet's grin only grew as fear began showing in Green's eyes. He realized that he made a terrible mistake, and he would now lose a precious partner to him. It only brought joy to the young woman. To kill off his Pokemon slowly, to watch as he slowly fell apart. It was something she had dreamed of doing for a long time now.

"Next Pokemon, Green~!"

He had made a terrible choice…

"Spearow, use Peck!" Green called out as he released his last Pokemon, wasting no time, hoping that maybe his flying-type could out speed the rodent.

"Sol~!" Garnet sang causing the Rattata to turn her attention away from the attacking Pokemon. "No mercy."

It happened faster than Green could process. He knew the Rattata was quick…but he didn't know it had been holding back. And that had been his mistake, watching as the purple rodent snapped his Spearow's beck. Listening to the sickening sound of bones snapping, as the flying-type gave a final gasp for air before stilling all together. Watching as the Rattata dropped his Pokemon to the ground and walked away as if his life was worthless.

It didn't show any mercy….Just like it was commanded to….

"Maybe next time you won't be so overconfident, huh Green?" Tears filled his eyes before he found himself collapsing to his knees. The tears only streamed faster as her laughter began echoing loudly and wildly into the air.

The same chilling laughter that haunted his dreams at night. The same laughter that echoed through his mind even after she had left him…left him to hold his broken Pokemon to his chest.

He cried…

Cried hard as he prayed for his Spearow to forgive him, forgive him for foolishly believing he could win, forgive him for leading him to his death…

Forgive him for still being the frightened boy he was all those years ago. Unable to do anything to stop the death from happening before his eyes.

* * *

**Current Team:**

**Huo – Male – Charmander – Lv. 14**

**Sol – Female – Rattata – Lv. 14**

**Skadi – Female – Mankey – Lv. 3**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Please leave a review telling me if you enjoy this story or have any questions.**

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own anything Pokemon related.**

**Warning: Character Death, Blood-Shed, Violent Situations, Insanity**

**Game: Pokemon LeafGreen**

**Rules:**

**1.) If Pokemon faints it is to be immediately released or stored in a box titled 'Grave' permanently and cannot be withdrawn ever again. (The Pokemon is dead)**

**2.) All captured Pokemon MUST be nicknamed**

**3.) Can only catch first Pokemon seen on Route/City/Cave/Ocean/ Etc…. **

**- Do NOT catch duplicates**

**- If duplicate is your 'First encounter' you have two more chances to find something new before moving on.**

**- If you have a Pokemon from a certain Evolution line and find another within that Evolution line (Ex: Caterpie – Metapod – Butterfree) it is to be treated as a duplicate and CANNOT be captured.**

**4.) No Legendaries **

**5.) Capture rules are briefly ignored if a Shiny is encountered.**

* * *

"I believe you've caught up rather quickly to the rest of the team." The fighting-type looked up at her trainer with a bored gaze. Her fist and feet covered in the blood of the Pokemon she had killed, she was completely unaffected by it. It was a trait Garnet praised highly, she rather have a Pokemon that didn't care than a Pokemon that was completely horrified at the thought of killing off a few innocent wild Pokemon.

"Charmander…." The small cry alerted Garnet to the Pokemon she had previously been thinking off. Turning her gaze downwards she spotted the fire-type looking up at her, with tired teal eyes. Standing beside her starter was the third member of their team, looking just as tired as Huo.

"I guess we can head towards the Pokemon Center." Garnet mumbled as she didn't find the thought of her Pokemon kneeling over that appealing. "You need to wash the blood away first." She used her eyes to gesture towards the small pond that was located near their current position. "I do not want some nurse alerting the authorities about my training methods." The trainer began mumbling, losing herself in her thoughts.

She didn't realize her Pokemon had finished with their task and had begun conversing with one another.

'_She's an odd one…' _Skadi spoke as she opened her eyes long enough to give her new trainer a once over. _'Never met a trainer that was so willing to command her Pokemon to kill.'_

'_S-S-She's scary…' _Sol piped up as her body began shivering violently. Even though she put on a brave face, even though she attack and killed so easily, she was terrified. What if her trainer no longer found her useful? Would she be so easily disposed of like every other Pokemon that had crossed their path?

'_Don't speak ill of her, unless you would like to know how it feels to be set on fire.'_ Huo spoke as teal orbs narrowed in anger. He did not like the newest addition to their team.

'_I'm not speaking ill, and why are you so quick to defend her? You're the only one who hesitant in following through with her orders. The one who dislikes killing the most.' _Skadi rose a brow and moved her head in the direction of the Charmander even though she didn't open her eyes.

'_Just because I don't agree with her commands doesn't mean I won't defend her. She is my trainer and I am her starter. I will protect her until she no longer finds me useful.' _With that spoken Huo turned on his heel and began walking back to Garnet's side to signal that they were finished.

'…_Strange fellow…'_

**~ X ~**

Huo stood at his trainer's side and the pair made their way towards Viridian Forest. The Route between Viridian City and Viridian Forest wasn't very large or long. The only thing that actually stood between the two was a small area mostly covered in thick grass.

"Huo, Locate an new team member, but do not attack." Garnet commanded and her Charmander didn't miss a beat before he began searching the area. It wasn't a very long wait before the fire-type was calling out, signaling that he had found something.

Walking over Garnet gaze at what her Charmander had found, and wasn't very pleased. There lying on the ground was a wiggling Weedle that gaze up at her with a fierce gaze. Even though she didn't want to capture the Pokemon, she felt it wouldn't hurt to have someone as backup in case a member died.

Giving an inaudible sigh, Garnet reached into her bag and pulled out an empty Poke'ball. Throwing the device she watched as the Weedle was pulled in, watched as it shook three times, and watched as it settled and remained motionless.

**~Caught~**

**Name: Valkyries **

**Species: Weedle**

**Level: 4**

**Nature: Bold**

**Ability: Shield Dust**

**Location: Route 2**

**~End~**

Picking up the Poke'ball and placing it in her bag she began her stride towards Viridian Forest. She didn't feel the need to travel back to Viridian City just to place a Pokemon in the PC. She could that once she arrived in Pewter City.

"Come along, Huo." Huo quickly ran to catch up with his departing trainer.

It didn't take long for the pair to arrive at the entrance to Viridian Forest. Garnet didn't waste any time walking through the building and quickly entering the forest. She was hoping to find something useful after her disappointing last capture.

"Look once more Huo." Garnet commanded and her Charmander was off once more. It didn't take long for him to give out another cry that he found something. Garnet was pleased with what she saw once she stood beside her starter. "A Caterpie is something I can work with." Garnet spoke as a wicked smile began forming. Yes the thought of a powerful Butterfree and its Psychic attacks was a very nice though.

Garnet wasted no time retrieving a Poke'ball and capturing the green bug-type.

**~ Caught ~**

**Name: Gwydion**

**Species: Caterpie**

**Level: 3**

**Nature: Docile**

**Ability: Shield Dust**

**Location: Viridian Forest **

**~ End ~**

Picking up the Poke'ball Garnet stared at it for a few moments before turning her attention towards Huo. "Bug types are weak against fire aren't they?"

Huo flinched as he knew that they would begin training soon. And that he would soon be murdering innocent Pokemon once more.

* * *

**Current Team:**

**Huo – Male – Charmander – Lv. 15**

**Sol – Female – Rattata – Lv. 14**

**Skadi – Female – Mankey – Lv. 14**

**Gwydion – Male – Caterpie – Lv. 3**

**Valkyries – Female – Weedle – Lv. 4 (Box'd)**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Well the world didn't end, so why not post another chapter in my Pokemon Horror story. Oh and I was wondering if anyone would like me to change Green's name to Blue? I know that it is rather common in America; even though I prefer Green I wouldn't mind changing it if enough people would like me to.**

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own anything Pokemon related.**

**Warning: Character Death, Blood-Shed, Violent Situations, Insanity**

**Game: Pokemon LeafGreen**

**Rules:**

**1.) If Pokemon faints it is to be immediately released or stored in a box titled 'Grave' permanently and cannot be withdrawn ever again. (The Pokemon is dead)**

**2.) All captured Pokemon MUST be nicknamed**

**3.) Can only catch first Pokemon seen on Route/City/Cave/Ocean/ Etc…. **

**- Do NOT catch duplicates**

**- If duplicate is your 'First encounter' you have two more chances to find something new before moving on.**

**- If you have a Pokemon from a certain Evolution line and find another within that Evolution line (Ex: Caterpie – Metapod – Butterfree) it is to be treated as a duplicate and CANNOT be captured.**

**4.) No Legendaries **

**5.) Capture rules are briefly ignored if a Shiny is encountered.**

* * *

Golden eyes shot open wide in panic as a startled gasp escaped rose colored lips. Those orbs quickly darted around the room trying to understand where they were. It was only when the familiar surroundings began registering, did they finally start to calm.

With a small sound of pain the young woman began lifting herself from the bed, grunting when her body protested to the movement. She only sat upright for a few minutes before she fell back onto the bed. She cursed loudly in her mind before trying once more to sit upright, and failing once more.

What was wrong with her? Why couldn't she sit up? Did it have something to do with the fact that she was lying in a hospital bed? She couldn't remember hurting herself…..actually she could barely remember anything.

"_You need to stay away." The words were cold and fierce, a tone she had never heard from the silver-haired girl. She wore an expression she had never seen before, such raw anger. "He is my toy, and I don't appreciate you trying to play with him." _

Blinking the young woman brought a hand to her head and tried to understand where that memory came from. She flinched as a small pain passed across her temple, yet found herself gasping loudly as another memory flashed through her mind.

"_I told you to stay away, now look what you made me do." She fought the blackness that seemed to seep into her vision. Tried effortlessly to lift herself upright, but found she couldn't move any part of her body. Her head pulsed rather painfully as golden orbs fell onto the large shovel the girl before her wielded. "I warned you countless time and you didn't listen. Now I'll have to play with something of yours." She watched, watched the girl turn and walk away leaving her lying on that cold forest floor. _

"T-Topaz…." The sudden voice caused the girl to snap out of her memories and turn her gaze towards the doorway that led into her room. It took a few moments for her to register the tired looking woman before her to be her mother. "Y-Y-You're…" The woman didn't finish as she let the tray of food fall she held in her hands fall to the floor. She didn't pay any mind as she found herself sprinting the small distance that separated her daughter and herself, wrapping the frail girl into a tight hug once she arrived at her bedside.

"M-M-Mom….." The girl spoke and inwardly flinched at how weak she sounded, she could barely even hear her words herself. What had happened to her?

"O-O-Oh Mew, y-you're finally a-awake!" The embrace the young girl found herself in only grew tighter when her mother began speaking. The woman too scared to released her, fearing that if she loosened her hold her daughter would fall back to sleep. "I-I though you w-would never wake up." The tears couldn't stop themselves from flowing, and soon Topaz found her shoulder to be soaked in them.

"W-Wake?"

"Yes…." The mother spoke as she lifted her head from her daughter's shoulder, looking the girl in the eye. Topaz flinched lightly when she saw the sadness….the pain that filled her mother's eyes. "You've been in a coma….for a few years now. W-We found you like that w-when w-w-we…" The tears that had stopped briefly only seemed to return with force, spilling faster with every passing second.

"Mom?" Topaz decided to question her mother once she realized she wasn't going to answer. She regretted it immediately.

"W-When w-we found your b-brother….m-m-m-murdered!" She felt her body freeze, felt a sense of pure terror suddenly consume her. There was no way her brother could be dead, there was no way anyone would even want to hurt such a kind-hearted boy.

"_I warned you countless time and you didn't listen. Now I'll have to play with something of yours."_

The name slipped past her lips soundlessly, eyes widening as she suddenly felt guilt consume her. I-If she had just stopped playing with him…..if she had just listened to what she had said. Than her brother would still be here, wouldn't he?

**~X~**

"Well that was easier than I predicted, I would have thought they would put up more of a fight." Disappointment could easily be heard in the tone of the young woman's voice. "With all their confidence, I would have though at least one would be able to at least give you a challenge." With a small sigh crimson eyes turned towards the Pokemon that stood at her side.

Even if there wasn't a single trainer that put up an actual fight in Viridian Forest she couldn't say she was completely disappointed in their training. Because after fighting countless Bug trainers, Huo had evolve into the proud Charmeleon that now stood at her side.

Garnet could say she was rather giddy with the large fire-type by her side. The small and cute Charmander wasn't very threatening, but Charmeleon….Charmeleon was an entirely different story.

"Free~" The high-pitched cry echoed loudly before Garnet felt a weight land upon her head. Her grin only growing even larger in size.

"Do not worry Gwydion, I did not forget about you progress either." Raising a hand upward, Garnet patted the Bug types head before speaking once more. "I am very proud of your evolution as well as your new psychic type attack." The 'Confusion' attack had proven to be quite a strong move, even against Bug-types.

Gwydion gave out another content cry as he nudged his head into his trainer's hand, enjoying the praise he was receiving. He didn't notice the heated glare he was receiving from a certain Fire-type. And he wouldn't notice it either as he was soon returned to his Poke'ball.

"Now that praising is complete, we will be heading toward Pewter City Gym." Garnet spoke as she turned her attention towards her starter, who in turn looked up at her. "Skadi will be handling the Gym by herself; you will not be called upon unless Skadi had proven to be of no use to me."

Huo knew the meaning behind those words, knew that he would only be called upon if Skadi had fallen in battle. He should have been praying for the safety of his teammate…..yet found himself praying for her failure. He knew such thoughts were terrible, that he should be ashamed of himself….but he found himself instead caring little. He hadn't liked the addition from the moment he spoke with her, he did not care if she lasted or not.

"Come along Huo, I would like to leave this city as quickly as possible." The fire-type quickly ran to catch up with his retreating trainer.

**~X~**

"So this is the famous Pewter City Gym?" Garnet spoke as she walked away from the boy whose Pokemon Skadi easily defeated, showing mercy as she was instructed to when the pair entered the gym. "I would have thought your trainers would be stronger than this….Brock."

The Leader stood a few meters away from where the previous battle had taken place. Watching closely as to study his newest opponent, liking what he was seeing. The young girl held herself with confidence, a trait an earlier opponent had shown. Yet unlike said earlier challenger, this girl was quite the strategist and knew just how to command her Pokemon. It was something he hadn't seen in a long time.

"I don't keep trainers in my Gym to test my challengers, they are my students." Brock answered calmly before walking towards his new challenger. "But that isn't important at the moment, you've have come here to challenge me for a badge haven't you?"

"Why? Are there others that come here for other reasons?" Brock couldn't keep the small smile off his lips.

"I warn you that I will not hold anything back, this is a Gym battle. Your Pokemon can be seriously injured or could not leave this building alive." The joking was forgotten as Brock gave the serious warning. There were too many trainers that came to his gym being overconfident, and leaving having to prepare a grave. "Do you wish to continue and challenge me?"

"I didn't come here not understanding the rules, just a word of warning." A brow was raised, wondering what this young woman had to say. "Just as you have warned me that one of my Pokemon may not walk away alive, I warn you…." The dark look that crossed her features sending a shiver down his spine. "…Your Pokemon may not be able to leave this Gym in one piece either."

**~X~**

"Topaz…..are you sure you are feeling up to this?" The older man questioned as he watched the younger woman with worried eyes. She had only been released from the hospital a few days ago, she wasn't well enough to go on this journey.

"Yes Professor, I'm not going to be talked out of doing this." Topaz answered quickly as her expression formed into one of pure determination. "Green and Garnet have already started their journeys, if I don't start now I won't be able to catch up."

With a small sigh the old professor ran a hand through his hair before extending the Poke'ball out towards the girl who had made up her mind. "It seems I can't talk you out of doing this, just be careful. You aren't well enough to put too much strain on your body. Take breaks, and enjoy this journey."

Even though she put on a smile and agreed to do as the Professor said, she knew there wasn't time for breaks. Because she was on a mission for revenge, and she wasn't stopping until her mission was complete.

'_I'm coming for you Garnet….'_

* * *

**Current Team:**

**Huo – Male – Charmeleon – Lv. 18**

**Sol – Female – Rattata – Lv. 15**

**Skadi – Female – Mankey – Lv. 17**

**Gwydion – Male – Butterfree – Lv. 15**

**Valkyries – Female – Weedle – Lv. 4 (Box'd)**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Oh dear Garnet ; - ; Why are you so difficult to write sometimes. I love you dearly, you are delightful, but sometimes it's truly hard to capture your insanity in words, it's all better in my head.**

**Anyone else excited for Generation 6?I know I am, going to start with Fennekin. I'm happy I bought myself a 3DS when Legend of Zelda OoT remake came out, so now I don't have to worry about buying it for the new Pokemon game. **

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own anything Pokemon related.**

**Warning: Character Death, Blood-Shed, Violent Situations, Insanity**

**Game: Pokemon LeafGreen**

**Rules:**

**1.) If Pokemon faints it is to be immediately released or stored in a box titled 'Grave' permanently and cannot be withdrawn ever again. (The Pokemon is dead)**

**2.) All captured Pokemon MUST be nicknamed**

**3.) Can only catch first Pokemon seen on Route/City/Cave/Ocean/ Etc….**

**- Do NOT catch duplicates**

**- If duplicate is your 'First encounter' you have two more chances to find something new before moving on.**

**- If you have a Pokemon from a certain Evolution line and find another within that Evolution line (Ex: Caterpie – Metapod – Butterfree) it is to be treated as a duplicate and CANNOT be captured.**

**4.) No Legendaries**

**5.) Capture rules are briefly ignored if a Shiny is encountered.**

* * *

"Send out your first Pokemon challenger." Brock spoke as his face began hardening, this girl meant business, he couldn't slip up or he could lose one of his friends. That wasn't something he was going to let happen so easily.

"Oh? You're not going to send your Pokemon out first?" Garnet questioned before giving a shrug of the shoulders, it didn't truly matter either way, she would end this battle quickly. "Go Skadi, this battle is yours." Garnet spoke calmly gesturing for the Mankey to move forward onto the battlefield.

Skadi didn't waste time, moving to the field and standing before Brock. He noted that even her own Pokemon held themselves with high confidence. Shaking his head slightly, he released his Pokemon onto the field; he didn't have time to waste thinking on how confident her Pokemon were.

"Geodude!" The rock-type cried out as he was released onto the field. It would have interested Garnet momentarily as she had a fondness for rock-types…if she hadn't seen the same Pokemon used by Brock's 'student'.

"You make the first move Challenger."

"Oh you're so kind." Garnet chuckled before looking to Skadi. "Skadi this is your match, you know what to do." The Mankey gave a nod before kicking off and charging towards the much slower Rock-type. The move was faster than Brock anticipated, and soon his Geodude was lying on the ground unconscious. He was stunned; he hadn't expected such a quick and effortless defeat. "Next Pokemon Brock, or should you just give me the badge now?"

The older male gave a small noise of annoyance before recalling his Geodude to its Pokemon. "Don't get cocky trainer, you haven't seen my final Pokemon."

"It's an Onix, a Pokemon that knows Rock Tomb. You will use the move to try and slow Skadi down so you may get a direct hit on her." Brock was momentarily stunned by her words, and by the bored expression she now wore. "Your strategy is rather effective against the newbie trainers that enter your gym believing they are the greatest trainers in the world. It is a large wake-up call that maybe some of them aren't cut out to be trainers. It's why I've heard so many rumors about you being the 'Dream Killer'." He flinched as a wicked grin broke out across her face, flinched as a wild laughter began filling his gym. "But all I see is an inexperienced trainer myself, the wild Pokemon put up more of a fight than your Geodude. I came here for a gym battle Brock, not more training!"

"Trainer, insulting a Gym Leader is a direct violation of the League Rules, watch what you say." Brock spoke rather angrily before releasing his starter Pokemon onto the field. The large Rock-type looked deadly, probably having seen its fair share of death on the battlefield. Too bad her own Pokemon had experienced much worse.

"I'm not insulting a Gym Leader; I'm insulting an inexperience trainer who won't give me a proper battle." Garnet chuckled as Brock's eyes narrowed in anger, oh? Where had that joking, happy young man gone? And where had this new angry man come from? "If you want me to take you seriously, then do the same for me. Give me a battle I can be proud of."

"Onix! Use Bind!" Brock suddenly called out and the Rock-type listened immediately . The action only caused Garnet's smile to grow larger, he was so easily angered, anger didn't do well when battling.

"Skadi." The twitch of her Pokemon signaled that the Mankey had heard her trainer's words. "Use Low Kick, end it in one move." Skadi nodded her head and was about to attack the charging Pokemon, yet stopped as he trainer spoke once more. "Oh and Skadi…..no mercy."

It was over in a mere moment. The large rock-type had fallen from the direct kick that had made contact with its lowered head. The attack powerful enough to split the Pokemon's head in two.

"O-Onix….?" Brock barely managed to call out before sprinting towards his fallen Pokemon, fear easily seen in his expression. It was only once he appeared by the beast's side did the realization start settling in. That his Pokemon wasn't going to rise, that this had been his final battle.

"I warned you didn't I?" Garnet spoke calmly before recalling Skadi to her Poke'ball, Brock didn't turn to meet her gaze though. "Maybe this will teach you not to underestimate your opponent, no matter if they are a new trainer just starting out." Her words only caused the older man to grit his teeth before reaching into his pocket and tossing the badge towards her.

"….Just get out."

Garnet tried keeping the sadistic smile off her face, knowing it wouldn't look right if she walked out with such a wicked smile. She just couldn't help herself, the pained expression he wore was just too entertaining, almost as entertaining as Green's expressions…..almost.

"Goodbye, Pewter Gym Leader."

**~ X ~**

Garnet felt a small bubble of irritation forming inside herself as she was forced to stand on the opposite side of the small field. She would rather be making her way towards Mt. Moon hoping to reach the entrance of the cave before nightfall, yet she wasn't. No, she was forced to stand across from this young girl wearing an outfit that suggested she should be school rather than on Route 3 waiting to challenge trainers.

"As stated by the official League rules, if a trainer declares a battle the other trainer must accept. Neither trainer may leave until every party member has fainted." The trainer recited with a large grin forming on her lips. Her actions only left Garnet feeling even more irritated.

"I know the rules; I am not so foolish as to start my trainer journey without knowing such." Garnet growled before reaching to her belt and pulling off Sol's Poke'ball. "If you are done rambling I would very much enjoy that we finish this pathetic battle and I move on."

Garnet's words only seemed to anger the lass as her face turned a bright shade of red. "Agh! Arrogant loser! I'll make sure to send you running and crying to the Pokemon center!" With those words the lass threw her Poke'ball onto the field releasing a Pidgey that seemed slightly larger than the average wild one.

Size didn't matter though. Sol had killed plenty of Pidgey since being captured; adding another to the list wouldn't be much of a problem. "Sol, restrain yourself and defeat this Pidgey." The Rattata quickly took her place on the field looking fierce and ready to defeat who ever stood in her way. "You may make the first move." Garnet called out to the lass who still remained bright red from anger.

"You'll regret that, Pidgey use Gust!" The trainer cried out and her Pidgey listened immediately sending a large gust of wind at Sol. The Rattata easily held her ground yet had to partiality close her eyes from the amounts of dirt being thrown in her face. "Now use Quick Attack!"

"Do not let that hit you, dodge with your own Quick Attack and counter with Hyper Fang." Garnet spoke and smirked lightly as Sol followed through easily. The Rattata was much faster than the Pidgey so dodging its own Quick Attack was simple. Once out of the way of the oncoming attack she switched direction and charged at the Pidgey barely missing clamping her jaws down on its leg, only missing because the bird flew higher. Garnet felt her smirk slip off her lips when she took in that her attack missed.

"Pidgey, Up and Over!" Garnet was momentarily confused by the command, not understanding what the lass was telling her Pokemon. She learnt quickly as the Pidgey flew upwards before using a Quick Attack straight down on Sol back. The sickening sound of bones cracking echoing through the field. "O-Oh…..Oh no…."

Garnet stared at her fallen Pokemon with an annoyed expression, only becoming angrier as the Pokemon squealed in pain and tried desperately to lift herself off the ground. The Rattata's back was twisted at a weird angle clearly stating that the Pokemon wouldn't be moving ever again.

"I-I'm so sorry, I didn't mean for that to happen!" The lass cried out as small tears began forming in her eyes.

"If you didn't mean for it to happen you shouldn't have used such a tactic. Did you not know targeting a Pokemon's spine would either render them paralyzed or would end their life? You can't be that stupid…..so end her life." Reaching into her bad Garnet fumbled around through her items before finding what she was looking for. Pulling out the switchblade she stared at the weapon for a few moments before tossing it towards her fallen Rattata.

"W-What?!"

"You targeted her spine, it was a clear sign that you were trying to kill her. Finish the job. I have no use for her now. She fell in battle, she is crippled, she would only prove to slow us down from now on. So end her life and put her out of her misery."

"I-I-I-I-I…I c-can't"

"Huo…" The trainer watched in terror as the Charmeleon released itself from its Poke'ball, standing beside his trainer looking ready to strike her down at any minute. "Retrieve that Pidgey for me, I want it alive."

The fire-type didn't waste any time before he charged at the Pidgey ready to grab hold on it in his claws. He barely missed as the lass cried out for her Pidgey to fly higher. Huo growled before shooting fire at the Pidgey managing to hit the bird and send it falling to the ground. Once slamming against the ground, Huo casually walked to it before gripping it by the leg and dragging the bird back to his trainer.

"No! Please let Pidgey go! Please!"

Garnet felt a smile forming on her lips once the Pidgey was handed to her. Her smile on continue to grow in size as she wrapped her hand around the flying-type throat. Applying pressure to the crying Pokemon's neck, Garnet narrowed her gaze towards the teary eyed trainer. "I explained to you once how you can solve all this, told you how you can save your Pokemon."

"Y-You can't expect me to actually go through with your demand!"

"So you can't put her out of her misery, yet you can cripple her and leave her completely useless." Garnet tightened her grip on the Pidgey's neck causing the Pokemon to give a strangled cry before its eyes started closing from lack of air.

"Stop! Please stop! I-I-I'll do whatever you ask, please just stop…." The lass finally spoke as she finally gave in to the demand set in front of her. She either ended the life of this Rattata before her or she watched this insane trainer strangle her Pokemon….there wasn't much room for choice and moral in this kind of situation. Her eyes drifted to the knife that lay on the ground before her next to the crippled Pokemon that stared at her with pleading eyes.

D-Don't stare at her like that! She couldn't just walk away from here! Pidgey was her best friend, the Pokemon she received when she was only a small child. You couldn't expect her to just walk away and leave him behind like this. You're just a random Pokemon she has never met before, you can't believe for a moment she would choose your life over her Pidgey's.

Garnet watched the mix of emotions flashing through the girl's eyes with a twisted smile. Enjoying how much turmoil a simple action was causing her. Humans were such fragile creatures, becoming sobbing messes when presented with the topic of death, it was pathetic. Pokemon dealt with the subject of death much better, killing without hesitation once they tasted murder for the first time.

The young trainer felt the tear begin streaming faster as she gently picked up the switchblade. Her hands shook at the mere thought of what she was about to go through with. Yet she couldn't think about it, if she continued thinking on the subject she would chicken out and leave her friend in the hands of someone truly insane.

She begged the squealing Pokemon to stop crying, to stop staring at her with those fearful eyes. She wasn't the murdered here, she was only helping it. Only giving it peace….

Taking a deep breath the girl opened the blade giving one last look to the Pokemon before diving the blade into its chest.

Garnet watched intently and did not speak until Sol had stopped her pointless squirming. "Very good, you did what I asked without that much complaint." The lass turned towards Garnet with tear filled hopeful eyes, extending her hand out towards her Pidgey. "Too bad I am not one to keep my word." Brown orbs widened as she watched the silver-haired trainer crush the Pidgey's neck with only one hand. Tossing the lifeless Pokemon towards the now fallen girl she watched as the girl dragged herself to her Pokemon, cradling the lifeless body against her chest. "Do not try and report me to the League, because you yourself used illegal methods as well. You will not prove anything." Garnet spoke as she walked towards the fallen girl and the two fallen Pokemon. She swiftly reached down and retrieved her switchblade, wiping the blood off before pocketing the weapon back into her bag.

Without looking back Garnet began her journey towards Mt. Moon once more, Huo walking close behind. Her interest with the trainer and her Pidgey had died the moment she snapped the Pidgey's neck. They no longer served as entertainment and had once more returned to being rather irritating.

* * *

**Current Team:**

**Huo – Male – Charmeleon – Lv. 18**

**Skadi – Female – Mankey – Lv. 18**

**Gwydion – Male – Butterfree – Lv. 16**

**Deaths: **

**Sol – Female – Rattata – Lv. 15**


End file.
